


falling for you

by yunghinata (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yunghinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is in denial of his true feelings towards his taller team-mate. Ignoring Kageyama every day turns out to be more difficult than he thought, but no way will he let the raven-haired boy know of his little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first piece of writing on here. i really hope it's okay! im sorry the chapter is so short, i'll improve on making them longer as i go on updating. thank you for actually reading it, though! if you could please comment at the bottom what you think it would really help me out! especially if you had any tips on how to improve. it will be a slow start but i hope you enjoy it. x

He didn’t know it would end up this way. Hinata laid in his bed awake, his eyes focused on the ceiling above him. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, his teeth gnawing anxiously at his lower lip. _How can this even be possible?_ The orange-haired boy slowly averted his eyes over to the boy that slept peacefully beside him. Kageyama laid on his stomach, his arms clutching tightly at the pillow that his head rested on. It was the last night of training camp. Hinata swallowed thickly, desperately trying to push down the lump of anxiety that had blocked his throat. 

He didn’t think it was possible to have such erotic dreams of people you barely classed as a friend. Again, Hinata’s eyes had drifted over to the raven-haired boy that dozed beside him. Hinata felt his lower lip tremble, his eyes instantly welling up with tears. A small sob escaped him, causing the younger boy to quickly bury his flushed face into his pillow.

“What’s wrong with me?” His weakened tone questioned.

“Oi, Hinata.” Suga whispered, exhaustion laced through his timid tone. Hinata tensed up, his smaller frame remaining completely still. Maybe he could brush it off? “Hinata?” Suga questioned again. Hinata heard a rustle of sheets being removed and then his body being shaken. “Hey, you okay?”

Hinata tilted his head back, tiredly blinking his teary eyes open. “Hmm?” Hinata whispered. The moonlight that shone through the curtains caused his tear trails to glisten.

“Why’re you crying? What happened?” Suga was of course the mother of this team, everybody knew that.

Hinata shook his head slowly, his lips curling into a feeble smile. “I-I just had a bad dream.” He whispered, his eyes slowly glancing away from the older boy before him.

Suga hesitated at first but soon nodded, mimicking Hinata’s smile. “Okay.” He whispered, his hand weakly pulling Hinata’s blankets back up over his shoulders. “Try and get  some rest, yeah? We have a big day tomorrow.”

Hinata nodded his thanks before burying himself back into his pillows, his eyes filling with a new round of warm tears. He didn’t want this to happen. He really didn’t want to ruin the slim friendship he and Kageyama had just because he may of had a . . . crush? Is that what you would call this?

Hours past and Hinata didn’t sleep another wink. His head rested on his dampened pillow, his eyes watching as the sun slowly rose. _I need air._ He thought after a few moments. Hinata pushed himself up, quickly and quietly shuffling out of the team’s room. He pulled on a pair of track pants and a baggy jumper. Grabbing his phone, Hinata checked the time, a saddened sigh escaping him. _5:32 am._ He shook his head quickly and slipped into his running shoes. Maybe if i avoid him this will all go away?  Hinata quietly crept through the house making sure not to make a single noise because he knew that Daichi would kill him if he was awoken at this hour.

As he escaped the house, Hinata looked out over the horizon; the sun kissed the edges of the water as it rose from it’s deep slumber. He still couldn’t get over the view, it was truly breathtaking. Hinata stuffed his phone in the pocket of his jumper and began ambling down the  pathway, sighing deeply. _Surely this is just a phase_.

The images of the dream wouldn’t leave his mind. The images of how Kageyama’s body glimmered in the light of the moon, his chest rising and falling deeply as Hinata would trace his fingers over the defined muscles. Hinata walked for about fifteen minutes before he came to a park. There was hardly anybody in the park at this hour in the morning, well, despite the few people who actually wanted to go for a morning run. Hinata knew that Kageyama would be up around six to go for his daily run.

An amalgamation of frustration and despair filled Hinata's body as he sighed, slowly sinking down to take a seat at the bottom of one of the huge trees that sheltered majority of the park from the sun. He tucked his knees up into his chest and rested his chin on the baggy material of his track pants. _Why now? Why now of all days? Why did i have to have that dream now?_ Hinata shuddered when a small breeze rolled past, the cooler air gently nipping at his neck. Hinata froze, his body tensing somewhat.

He silently wondered if that’s how he’d react if he felt Kageyama’s breath fanning over his neck, his fingers curling deep into Hinata’s pale hips; after all, that was how he reacted in the dream. “No.” Hinata growled to himself, shaking his head frantically. “No way.” He whispered to himself. _What if i really do like him? What if he likes me?_ Hinata scoffed. _He wouldn’t like me; he practically hates me._ Sighing at the thought, Hinata rested his head back against the tree, his eyes slowly drooping shut. Considering that he had been up since 3 am it was fair to say that he was beyond exhausted.

It had felt like he had just shut his eyes before he was being shaken awake. Hinata’s eyes fluttered open, his heart stammering when he noticed the familiar pair of dark eyes glaring into his lighter ones.

“K-Kageyama? What’re you doing he-”

“What’re you doing here, Hinata? We’ve been searching for you all morning, you jackass. Get up. We leave for our practice match soon!” Kageyama’s cold tone chided. The bitterness that Kageyama always used towards Hinata whenever he was mad had him convinced that Kageyama hated him.

“I-I’m sorry.” Hinata replied quickly, his smaller frame quickly freeing itself from Kageyama’s hold. _I don’t want to be around you. Not now. Please._ Hinata jogged back up the hill to the stay-hous and back inside to where he was soon scolded by Tanaka. Hinata just nodded and muttered a few _‘i’m sorry’s’_ before shuffling up to where his bag sat. Hinata knelt down before the black adidas bag, slowly beginning to fish his uniform out, neatly unfolding it and staring at the black and orange jersey. 10. Hinata sighed. _Just make it through today and then we’re done. You can go home after today. You got this._ Hinata slowly tugged his jumper over his head and packed it away in the black bag, his hands tugging the jersey over his head.

“Next time you tell someone where you’re going. We’re going to be late because of you, idiot.” That familiar voice rebuked. Hinata’s body stiffened. _Why are you here?_ Hinata just nodded. There was a moments silence. “What’s wrong, Hinata?” Kageyama’s voice sounded different. It didn’t sound as low or snappy as he usually spoke; he actually sounded concerned for once.

Hinata brushed off his question and grabbed his shorts. The redhead stood to his feet, his shorts in one hand whilst his other held the strap of his bag. Hinata turned on his heels, his brown irises focused on the floor beneath him as he attempted to exit the room. A strong hand grabbed hold of Hinata’s bicep, the sudden action causing Hinata to gasp and drop his shorts, the black material now pooling around his feet.

“Look at me.” Kageyama instructed. Hinata’s eyes remained on his shorts.

“I need to go get changed. Like you said, we’re late because of me.”

Kageyama stared hard at the shorter boy in front of me. “I said look at me.” He whispered again, his tone firmer than before.

Hinata tried shrugging his grip off but failed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hinata continued to stare at the floor, his adamant behaviour seeming unfamiliar and almost foreign to Kageyama. “Let me go.”

“I’ll let you go when you look at me.”

Hinata saw a shadow cast over his shorts, his eyes glancing up to notice Daichi standing before them. “We’re leaving now. Let’s go.” He said, a small smile playing on his lips but soon fading when he saw the tight grip Kageyama had on Hinata’s arm. “Is everything okay? I thought i told you two boys to get along.” Daichi sighed, his eyebrows sinking into a small frown.

“Everything is fine. Kageyama just helped me, i uh, i tripped over and he caught me. Isn’t that right?” Hinata smiled, looking up at the black haired boy beside him. Kageyama merely nodded, his eyes now moving away from Hinata’s when he saw how disinterested the redhead looked.

Daichi nodded and soon left the room, his actions being hesitant. Kageyama released Hinata’s arm, his eyes focused away from the shorter boy. Without another word Hinata tugged away from the taller boy’s hold and quickly scampered away after grabbing his shorts. _This is going to be harder than i thought._


End file.
